Things Are Not Always As They Seem
by RoseViolet19
Summary: Lucy was your average detective. She didn't mess around and always got the job done. Her partner, Natsu Dragneel, was always near her. He was the only she ever really talked to when outside of work. Everything was going smoothly until a new case arrives that has everyone one edge. This case was going to change everyone. (Sorry not good at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters...sadly... This is my first story so sorry for any mistakes. Reviews are highly accepted. Sorry if it's not any good.

Chapter 1:

I was sitting at my desk finishing my paperwork from our last case. My partner, Natsu, was being lazy as always, He was sitting at the desk across from mine, sleeping. No surprise there. If he wasn't sleeping at his desk, he was eating all the food in the precincts break room.

"Natsu, wake up." No movement whatsoever. "Natsu, I need help with the paperwork." Still no movement. TIme for Plan B. Water. Getting up I got up and walked over to the water fountain and filled on of the paper cups up. I walked back over to our desks again. I moved any paperwork he had, which wasn't much. Slowly I started pouring it down his back. At first he didn't make any movement, then he sprang up jumping up and down like an idiot. Which he kind of is.

"What the hell Luce!? What was that for?"

"You wouldn't wake up and I need help with the paperwork from the last case."

"But Lucyyyyyyyy you know how much I hate paperwork…" Natsu said while giving me puppy dog eyes. I will not give in this time.

"Natsu I've done your paperwork for the last 4 cases. I'm not doing it anymore. I have to leave soon anyway."

"Fine. Wait why do you have to leave early? You never leave early. Oh my god is something wrong?! Tell me what's wrong!"

"Natsu calm down. I have to meet with my dad is all. It's our monthly dinner."

"Why do you still associate with that bastard? He ruined your childhood and when you came to age he tried to sell you off to men for his gain. All he cared about was his money."

"I know what he did. I lived through it. BUt I don't want to be one of those families that have no business with one another and end of with a lot of pain when one passes. I want to make peace with him incase something happens to me. I don't want him to feel guilty. It also goes incase something happens to him and I know I could've done something to repair our relationship. Although something is more likely to happen to me rather than him."

"What makes you think that you would die before him?! He's already old as it is and you have an entire life to live yet."

"Look at what we do. We put our lives at risk everyday for the sake of another person's well being. We are more at risk than almost anybody else."

"You shouldn't think that way. Think of it as an adventure. When I was in the military that's what we always thought when we went out and risked our lives."

"I'll try. Now help me finish the paperwork. It's getting really serious and unlike you."

"Why of course. Let's do something I've always dreamed of." Natsu said sarcastically. Serves him right for always making me do his work.

Throughout doing our paperwork I couldn't help but to think about what Natsu said about him serving. He rarely talks about the time he served. He always blew anything question off saying "It's what you expect." Even when it's not. Everyone knows it's not. His best-friend/rival/co-worker Gray knew Natsu before he was deployed. Before Natsu was deployed he was one of the happiest people you would've known but when he came back he shut himself in. It took months before Gray broke in only to discover Natsu in his bedroom in the dark. Gray said to barely looked like he was alive. T=Gray forced him into therapy where they discovered Natsu was suffering from PTSD. He still has to go to monthly visits. Although he is almost back to his normal self or at least as close to the normal Natsu as you can get.

"Oh look flame breath is actually productive with his life."

"Shut it popsicle, Luce needed help."

"Rigghhhhhttt. Are you sure it's not because she made you? To actually see you do work willingly would make me drop dead."

"Oh really?" Oh no another fight. Natsu's eyes are all ready sparkingly. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" And there goes the punches.

"Natsu? Gray? Are you fighting?" The legendary Erza Scarlet.

"No! We were just showing each other how much we enjoyed their company!" They said in unison.

"Okay."

"I have to go meet up with my dad. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I was already out the doors without waiting for a reply.

"Wait Lucy. Call me when you get back home okay? I have a bad feeling and seeing as I won't be walking you home I'm going to worry."

"Sure will do."

"See ya later Luce." And I was off with Natsu's bright smile in my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2! Thank you for all the follows and favorites. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Chapter 2:

Slowly I made my way to the restaurant to meet wit my father. It was a fancy Italian place. He always wanted to eat someplace fancy. He loved to show off all the money he had. It's been this way for as long as I can remember. Even when mother was still alive. He's gotten worse since her passing though. In a way I believe it was a way of coping. I don't understand why it would be though. Her passing was hard on both of us. Father took it a lot worse than I did though. He still hasn't fully moved was the past, time to focus on the present. Looking down at my watch, I realized it was 15 past 6. Damn, I'm fifteen minutes late. Again. Finally I made it to the restaurant.

 _Here goes nothing._

Walking in, I instantly noticed father. Don't ask me how, it just happened. Slowly I walked towards him. I loved my father, I really did, but he criticized me. It was always something. The way I dressed, who I talked to, where I lived, the car I drove. Don't forget my favorite, what I did for a living. I could be the perfect daughter and he would still be displeased with me. Eventually I made it to his table.

"Hi father."

"Your late as always." _Here we go. Again._

"Sorry I got caught up at the precinct. Natsu was being lazy and wouldn't do his share of the paperwork."

"Why don't you just become the heiress to the company? You wouldn't have to stress over paperwork and cases all the time."

"Father we've talked about this. I can't. I'm fulfilling my dream. Mother would've wanted me to fulfill my dream. Why can't you support me?"

"It is unacceptable for a _Lady_ to be a detective."

"I work with plenty of women. We are perfectly capable of doing the job."

"Those women were not raised as you were."

"Father let's just order, shall we?"

"Fine."

Dinner went smoothly after that. He always brought up me being a detective. He has always hated the idea of me working in the police force. He said it was _unacceptable for a Lady of my breeding._ I don't think he will ever come to accept it. I've come to terms with that though.

Finally getting to my apartment, I unlocked the door and grabbed the mail from the floor. It was mostly bills accept a weird envelope. I opened it, only to have a a small note and a golden key. inside. The note said _"Let the games begin."_ Not being bothered by it, I just threw it on the counter with the rest of the mail. Feeling grimmy I decided to take a nice long bath.

After I got of the bath I grabbed some pink silk pajamas. Crawling into bed I was out like a light the moment my head hit the pillow. All the while I had a naggimg feeling I forgot to do something.

I was awoken by a loud banging. After a few moments I realised it was at my door. Looking at the clock it read _3:00 A.M._ in big red numbers. Who in the hell's would be at my door this early. Getting out of my nice warm bed, I made my way to the door. I unlocked only to be tackled to the ground.

"LUCE! I WAS SO WORRIED! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE!?" My very loud partner yelled in my ear.

"Natsu relax. I forgot to call you by the time I got home, I was exhausted. And could you not yell in my ear in the future?"

"That's not a valid enough excuse. I thought you had been kidnapped or something."

"Natsu I can handle my self. You didn't have to come all the way to my apartment." Although I am very touched. I would never tell him that though.

"I can't help it if I worry. I know you can handle yourself. I've been victim to your Lucy kicks enough to know that."

"Natsu, could you possibly stop hugging me to death and get off of me? Please."

"Sorry about that." He gives me a sheepish smile.

"Seeing as it's 3 in the morning do you just want to crash here for the rest of the night?"

"Yosh!"

After getting the couch ready for Natsu, I made my way back into my bedroom. Already feeling exhausted again, I was once again out the moment my head hit the pillow. Only this time there was no nagging feeling in the back of my mind. I was completely at ease.

A/N: Sorry if it seemed rushed. It was more of a filler chapter. I'll try to update every Sunday from now on. :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's the third chapter enjoy! :) Sorry for any mistakes. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fairy Tail, only the ones I create on my own.

Chapter 3:

I was surrounded by warmth. It felt so welcoming and relaxing. I never wanted to leave my bed, but alas all things must come to an end. Slowly I opened my eyes, shielding them from the bright sunlight. I looked at my alarm clock seeing it was 8 in the morning. Might as well get up and make breakfast for Natsu and I. I tried to sit up. Key word _tried._ I was being held down by weight across my waist. Looking down I saw a tan muscular arm. I followed the arm up to be met with Natsu's muscular form.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED!?" For a moment he only groaned.

"Be quiet Luce, I'm trying to sleep."

"GET OUT!"

"Nooooo, I'm too tired." Looking at me he gave me the puppy dog eyes. They are rather hard to reject so early in the morning. Or I'm just too tired to deal with him this morning.

"Whatever. I'm going to make breakfast, I'll come get you when it's ready."

Before I even left the room he was already snoring again. Shaking my head I walked to my kitchen. My kitchen was contacted to the living room do I turned the TV on while I made breakfast. I grabbed eggs, milk, orange juice, and bacon from my fridge and got to work.

Thirty minutes later my dining room table had a full course meal for at least ten people. Of course I would be the normal person who would only eat a plate of this meal. Natsu, of course, would be eating the rest. I always wondered how he never gained weight and stayed as fit as he was. It was like he had a black hole for a stomach at times.

Walking into my room I gently shook Natsu's shoulder to wake up. He didn't even budge a little bit. Shaking him harder this time, he still gave no response.

"Natsu wake the hell up, your breakfast is going to get cold." Still no response. "If it gets too cold Gray will come and eat all your food." He immediately sprung up. Like Gray would actually do that. Actually he would to piss of Natsu.

"Like hell he's going to eat all my food. Popsicle asshole." _Men._

After breakfast, Natsu headed home to get ready for work. I had to clean up the mess the moron made. Nothing new there. When I was finally done with the dishes I headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I dressed in black slacks, a red blouse, and a black jacket over my blouse. I will never understand why detectives dress like business people.

 _'Buzzz, Buzzzz, Buzzz.'_ My phone was vibrating.

"Heartfilia."

"Lucy we have a case." My boss, Erza said.

"Okay, where at?"

"Central park. I just arrived on scene. I already called everyone else and notified them."

"Okay. Thanks Erza I'll be there in a few." With that the line went dead.

When I arrived on scene, I was not expecting what I saw. The victim was a young blonde female, maybe 25, she was nude, cuts all over her body, but the worst part was that her body was cut in half and her face was slashed form the corner of her mouth to her ears. She looked like she had been through a lot. It almost made me sick to look at. Who would do this?

"Hey Lucy, shocking isn't it? Who could commit suck a heinous crime?" The medical examiner, Levy, asked me.

"Yeah it is. Only a psychotic person could do this."

Suddenly an arm was around my shoulders, followed by my partners one and only voice.

"The Jane Doe kind of looks like you Luce, don't you think?" I didn't want to admit he was right. but, well, he was right.

"Natsu there's blondes all over the city, there's bound to be look a likes."

"It's still creepy to think about it." Ignoring him, I turned to face Levy again.

"So what can you tell us Levy?"

"Well our victim struggled with the assailant. She has defensive wounds on her hands and she has ligatures marks on her ankles, neck, and wrists. She suffered head trauma more than once. Her skin had been sliced clean off in some places, she has cuts along her breasts, and thighs. And finally her body has been drained of blood." She stopped for a minute to examine where the victim was severed. "The cut severing her body is a clean cut. I think we may be dealing with a professional here."

"I'll head back to the precinct to see if their are any other cases similar to this one." Erza turned around to head to her car.

"Wait I already know of a case like this. It's almost exactly like The Black Dahlia case back in 1943."

"Oh my gosh your right! How could I have noticed this earlier?" Levy exclaimed. "The only major difference is the fact that our victim wasn't posed like in the original case. In the original case the victim was posed with her hands over her head, her elbows bent at right angles, and her legs had been spread apart. They were never able to catch the killer, although they head a couple of leads, but they always came up empty handed."

"Looks like we have a serial killer on our hands." Natsu said in all seriousness. _'Weird.'_

A/N: Until next time. :)


	4. AN:Not An Update

A/N: Sorry guys this isn't an update. I've been really busy this past week and weekend. I plan to post a chapter wither tomorrow or Tuesday. I have HOSA Regionals Friday so that's been taking up most of my time. Although on Friday is when they will be so I won't be so busy afterwords. I'm still really sorry guys.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A/N: Sorry fro not updating Sunday, but here's the new chapter, enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters.

Natsu and I had just gotten back to the precinct. We were analyzing the photographs taken at the crime scene. So far we haven't been able to find anything other than a shoe print. Natsu was looking at the photographs surruonding the body while I was looking at the pictures of the actual body. The way the body was positioned almost looked lovingly. The killer was ery careful as to how the body was cared for nad the way it was placed.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yeah, Luce?" Natsu turned his head away from the pictures, towards me.

"Come look at how the body was positined, it looks as if the killer took care of the body and the way it was placed. Doesn't almost look like it was placed lovingly?"

"I don't see how a person that loved another could do this."

"I know. Maybe the killer didn't actualy love the victim. Maybe she mirrored a woman that was once in his life."

"That makes more since rather thn the killer actually loving our victim."

"I don't think that the killer was trying to mimick the way the body was placed to the original case. In the original case the body was made to look more like a piece of art, a masterpiece of sorts, meanwhile our killer took extra care of the body."

"Your right. We should talk to Levy to se if she's found anything else on or about the body."

"Okay let's head over to her building."

"I'm driving." Natsu yelled and took off running out the building.

Slowly, just to annoy Natsu, I made my way to our Challenger. How the precinct is able to afford these cars I will never know. I got outside only to see Natsu impatiently waiting for me. He had a out on his face that was beyond adorable.

"Luceeeeeeeeeee your so slow." Natsu said ever so childishly.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't feel like wasting energy running out here like a certain someone." I gave a pointed look at him.

"Will you two just get together already? You already sound like an old married couple." Blushing a million different shades of red I turned around only to find Gray and his partner Juvia.

"Oi, Ice prick, wanna go?"

"Are you ready to get your ass handed to you flame head?"

"As if! Your going to be the one to get their ass handed to them."

"Juvia wishes Gray-sama the bestest of luck!" Juvia exclaimed with hearts for eyes.

"Natsu, Gray, are you fighting by chance?" Erza asked menacingly. Within seconds they were hugging each other acting like the best of friends. Morons.

"Natsu and I fight?! Never!" Gray said nervously.

"Thats what I thought, now get back to work." With that she walked into the precinct building.

"Come on Luce, let's go see Levy!"

"Aye."

Getting in the car, I was lost in thought. Ever since this case happened I couldn't get the note out of my head. _'Let the Games begin.'_ Who would send me that? At first I thought it was just junk mail, but now I can't stop thinking about it. It gives me an unnerving feeling like something bad is about to happen. Suddenly fingers were snapping in front of my eyes.

"Oi,Luce, you alright? You seemed rather lost in thought." Natsu looked at me worriedly.

"Yeah I was juts thinking of the case is all."

"You don't sound convincing."

"I promise it's nothing." I smiled my award winning smile at him. That always got him off my back. Although I don't this time will be like the others.

"Well we're here."

We walked into the medical examiners building. The smell of cleaning supplies is the first thing you smell. I would never get used to that smell, I don't see how Levy got used to it. Well she does have to work in the building all day everyday. We walked into the her office to see her stiching up the torso of the body.

"Hi Levy." I smiled at her.

"Hey Lu-chan, whatcha need?"

"Well this moron and myself were wondering if you had anything else to tell us about the body."

"Of course I do! Do you even need to ask?" She was always so happy. "The victim is Sarah Winchester. (A/N: Yes I got the name form Supernatural...I couldn't think if anything else.) She's a 23 year old grad student. There were defensive marks on her body, but you already knew that. The girl was tortured, but I don't think the killer wanted to kill her. It's almost like he needed to but didn't want to. It's hard to explain. I found a note in her mouth." Levy handed me said note.

It read _'Let the Games begin.'_

 _A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. :)_


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's chapter 5! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of it's amazing characters

I read the note over and over again. At first I was trying to convince myself it was a mistake, but now I see that is impossible. How could I receive a note and find the same not on our victim? It just doesn't make any since to me at all. What was the killer trying to tell me?

"Oi, Lucy! Stop spacing out, it makes you seem weirder than you already are."

"Natsu don't call Lu-chan weird! That is not how you treat a lady!" Levy scolded him.

"Levy, it's fine. He was juts being his normal, stupid self."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" I don't think I've ever given him a more blank stare than what I just gave him.

"Whatever you say Natsu."

"Why are you so mean Luce?"

"Natsu we should go back to the precinct and get everyone together."

"Fine." He was pouting...again.

It was silent in the car for the most part, which was rather unusual with Natsu. I was completely fine with the silence. It gave me time to analyze the note. Why did I get a note out of all people? Why not Erza? She was the lead detective anyway. It would make more since if she had receive in the note and not myself. He couldn't be after me, I was normal. I was a regular detective, nothing special.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"Are you okay? You got really pale looking when you saw the note, did it mean anything to you?"

"No." If I told him he would never leave my side, or let me out of his sight. "It just reminded me of something is all."

"Okay. We're here." I knew he didn't believe, he could always tell when I was lying. "I'll get everyone together and you can set up the board."

"Okay."

We walked into the precinct and went separate ways. It didn't feel right for some reason. It felt like he was leaving me forever even though he would be back in a few minutes. Maybe Natsu was right and I was being weird.

After a moment I got to work on the board. I put up a picture of the victim and all her personal details. Then I put the information about the original case next to her information. Finally I put the note in the center of the board. Turning around I was startled to see everyone standing behind. I must have been in my own head longer than I thought.

"Bout time you got done Bunny girl." Gajeel, another detective and boyfriend to Levy, said.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Anyway, what do we have so far?" Gray asked.

"Juvia would like to know this as well." Grays partner, Juvia said.

"Well we know the victim, Sarah Winchester, was a young female, only 23. She was a grad student at NY University. She was tortured before she died. Levy found this note in our victim's mouth. This note indicates that there will be more victims in the near future. At this point in time we should find a home address and inform family and friends. We also need to see if she has any known enemies."

"We can start in the morning, but for now it's late, go home and get some rest everybody." Erza said dismissing us.

"C'mon Luce, I'll take you home."

"Okay."

When we got into the car Natsu began to questing me.

"Tell me the truth about the note Levy found."

"Natsu it was really nothing, you don't need to hover and protect me all the time. I can handle myself you know." I was getting mad. I wasn't a child who couldn't handle themselves.

"I know, but you worry me. You don't tell me when your worried or scared anymore."

"I can't help it, you know this. If it gets too bad I'll let you know."

"I don't want you to tell me when it get too bad, what if something happens before then? What if you don't tell me and something happens to you and you need me. I'm always here for you and I'll always protect you no matter what."

"Natsu, I know. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

"Okay." We arrived at my apartment in record time. Maybe it's because he was being serious for once. "Need me to walk you up?"

"No I got it, goodnight Natsu."

"Night Luce." He waited for me to walk into the building and then drove away.

I walked to the elevator and pressed floor 7. After a minute or two I was on my floor. I got to my apartment door, 207, and walked in. Picking up the mail from the floor I proceeded to look through it. In the pile of mail I found another letter that had no return address. Opening it another small not fell out onto the floor. Bending down I grabbed the note and read it. It said _'Did you enjoy Sarah? She reminded me of you so I just had to take her. I hope you enjoy the next victim.'_ I was getting scared now. Was he after me? I wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

A/N: Early chapter! Yay! See you in the next chapter!


	7. AN 2: Not An UpdateSorry

Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, my mom is in the hospital and I stayed with her. No worries though, I will have an update for you guys soon!


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the wait but here you go! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters.

I couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tried. All I could think about was the note. _'Did you enjoy Sarah? She reminded me of you, so I just had to take her. I hope you enjoy the next victim.'_ What type of psycho leaves a detective a note like that? Should I tell Natsu? If I do that all he will do is worry. I hate making him worry. I will just keep it to myself. If it gets too bad I will tell him.

Giving up on trying to sleep, I decided to get up. I went to my living room and decided to try and work on the case. We don't really know much about the victim other than her name and age. Well, I know the assailant is after me, or rather he targets women who look like myself. In the note the assailant made it sound as if there were to be another victim, or more victims.

 _I need to tell Natsu._

"Tell me what?" Natsu said popping his head out of my kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I screamed.

"I was hungry and didn't have any food at my place, so I came to yours. Anyway, what did you want to tell me?"

"Get out. I have nothing to tell you." I got up and began to pick up the case file.

"Don't lie to me Lucy. You've been acting weird the past couple of days. I'm not the only one that has noticed. Levy and the others have noticed as well. I'm your partner you can trust me more than anyone."

"I'm not lying. I shouldn't have to tell you anything just because you are my partner. We work together that is it."

"Fine don't tell me. If you don't want to tell anyone, especially me, what's been bothering you don't worry about it anymore. I'll put in the forms for a new partner in the morning. Sorry for trying to help you." Natsu began to walk towards the door. It was as if he was walking out of my life forever.

"No! Wait, Natsu!" I was getting emotional, too emotional. He wouldn't stop walking. "I'm sorry. It's just..." He finally stopped walking and looked at me.

"What Lucy? Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

"I don't want you to worry about me."

"I'm always going to worry about you it's my job." Wow he sounded like a boyfriend. "Why don't you want me to worry?"

"Follow me."

I led him to the kitchen. I kept the notes and key in a lock box. I was hoping Natsu would just brush it off as a prankster. I knew my hopes would be crushed. He has always been protective over me. I've never figured out why, I would probably never know why.

"The last two days I've received these in the mail. The key came with the first note."

Natsu was intensely staring at the notes. He didn't say anything for a few moments. I was beginning to think he was mad at me. I wouldn't blame him. I hate when he's mad at me, even if he rarely gets mad at me, it always makes my chest hurt to think that he could be mad at me. God I feel and sound like a lovestruck teenager.

"Why didn't you tell me when you got the first note? Or the second?"

"I didn't want you to worry about me. If it got out of hand I was going to tell you."

"Of course I'm going to worry! Lucy this is serious! Your being stalked and harassed! You should have told me the moment you read the first note." He had started to pace sometime during his speech. "I'm staying with you until this maniac is caught."

"Natsu you don't have to. I'll be fine, if anything happens I'll call you."

"No I'm staying and that's final." He had already started making himself at home on the couch.

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"Nope."

"Fine, but you better still be on the couch when I wake up."

"Okay, oh and Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for being pushy. I just..." He trailed off.

"You just, what?"

"I just really care for you and don't want to see you hurt is all." I was shocked to be honest. I knew we were partners, but this seemed deeper than just partners.

"Thank you." I turned toward my bedroom.

When I entered my room, I ran to my bed. I could not believe what he said. Am I just overthinking? Probably. With Natsu in the house I felt rather safe. It didn't take long before I was asleep.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Until next time!


End file.
